<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my daddy told me: go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely by SkyGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522626">my daddy told me: go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem'>SkyGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth (there's you in everything i do) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL Brothers, ASL as Whitebeards, Gen, previously called: these people raised me and i can't wait to go home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their eventful entry into the Grand Line, the Strawhat Pirates thought they had a good idea on what to expect going forward.</p><p>However, nothing could have prepared them to meet the world's strongest man before they even reached the first island in their journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Whitebeard Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth (there's you in everything i do) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short little two-shot, since the first fic in this au was so much fun.</p><p>I already had the first chapter written before I even posted the last one, I just wasn't planning on posting this. After a little bit of polishing though, I thought what the heck. I hope you guys enjoy! The second chapter will probably be coming in a couple of days?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Moby Dick..." Nami's voice is full of horror, her eyes wide and frightened as she stares at the massive pirate ship on the horizon.</p><p>Her other crewmates, save for Luffy, all turn to look at her with confusion in their eyes.</p><p>"You know it, Nami?" asks Usopp.</p><p>"I-it's the flagship of the <em>Whitebeard Pirates!" </em>she answers without taking her eyes off the ship in question.</p><p>"W-<em>Whitebeard!?"</em> demands Usopp. "Isn't he supposed to be the strongest man in the world? What's someone like <em>that</em> doing at the beginning of the Grand Line?"</p><p>Sanji doesn't say anything, but his eyes are trained on the much larger ship, his limbs all tense and ready for battle.</p><p>The only two not worried at all are Luffy and Zoro, who are staring at the ship with thoughtful expressions on their faces.</p><p>"Zoro!" Luffy calls, turning to his first mate.</p><p>"Aye, captain," he responds, turning to look at Luffy with raised brows, as if he knows what's coming next.</p><p>"Go get that big barrel of sake we purchased from Loguetown!"</p><p>Zoro nods his head in acknowledgement, turning to carry out his orders without a word of protest.</p><p>"Luffy? <em>What</em> are you planning?" asks Nami, her voice shrill with panic.</p><p>Luffy turns to look at her like she's an idiot, something Nami would find issue with, if she wasn't currently out of her mind with worry at encountering a yonkou so early into their journey. They'd only just entered the Grand Line! They couldn't die just yet!</p><p>"We're going to greet the old man, are you stupid?" Luffy answers bluntly. </p><p>"A-Are you crazy? There's no way we can get anywhere near that ship, let alone board it!" Usopp yells. "We should just turn around and sail the other way!"</p><p>"They're docked at the same island we have to go to! We can't leave until our log pose records the magnetic field!" Luffy argues. "Anyways, they're already heading this way, you know. Do you really think the Merry can escape a ship so much bigger than her?"</p><p>Nami snaps her head around towards the ship, and she feels her heart sink as she sees that Luffy's right. The ship is pointed right in their direction, and is getting bigger with every passing moment.</p><p>"Calm down, we'll be fine. He's not gonna attack us for no reason," Luffy reassures her. "Anyways, I've got something to give him."</p><p>At that moment, Zoro returns, dragging the barrel of sake intended as a peace offering to Whitebeard, his movements slow and unbothered.</p><p>Luffy nods at him in appreciation, before turning to look at Nami. "Well?" he asks. "Set a course for the Moby Dick, Nami!"</p><p>Nami and Usopp both turn desperate expressions on Sanji, hoping he'll side with them against the two maniacs in their crew and convince them what an awful idea it is to approach <em>Whitebeard</em>.</p><p>The cook just shrugs, and Nami's heart sinks when she sees that she and Usopp are outnumbered.</p><p>Hesitantly, she moves towards the helm to take up her position.</p><p>Before very long, their little Merry is drawing up next to the massive Moby Dick, which positively dwarfs their little caravel. The larger ship had already dropped anchor, and as Zoro goes to do the same, Nami watches with apprehension as a rope ladder is tossed over the side of the Moby Dick.</p><p>With the barrel of sake wrapped in one of his rubbery arms, Luffy scrambles up the ladder easily, followed closely by Zoro and then Sanji.</p><p>Usopp and Nami bring up the rear, exchanging wary glances.</p><p>When Nami finally reaches the deck, she has to fight to push down the wave of fear that washes over her as she sees it teeming with pirates all staring at her and the rest of her crewmates. It seems almost like the entire crew has come out to greet them, and Luffy doesn't seem bothered by it in the least.</p><p>There's a long path clear of pirates ahead of them, leading all the way to where Whitebeard is lounging with a cup of sake, massive and intimidating and watching the goings on with a lazy smile on his face.</p><p>Her captain is already halfway to the older man's chair, and as Nami hurries to stay as close to her crewmates as possible, she tries not to shudder at the gazes scrutinizing them all, as if judging their worth.</p><p>Nami notices several big names in the crowd, and she feels a shiver run down her spine when she looks to the front and sees the first and second division commanders, Marco the Phoenix and Fire Fist Ace, flanking their captain.</p><p>The two of them are watching the Straw Hats with arms crossed and intense expressions across their faces as if they could leap into action at any second, and Nami can't help but pray that her stupid captain doesn't do anything to offend them.</p><p>Almost as soon as the words pass through her mind however, Luffy deposits the barrel of sake at Whitebeard's feet and, without a word of warning, stretches his arms out and rockets himself up to land on one of the older captain's massive knees.</p><p>Nami chokes off a terrified screech, and even Sanji flinches at Luffy's unexpected actions, his mucles going tense as if readying for battle.</p><p>None of the pirates around them react.</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, Luffy pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and wordlessly shoves it in Whitebeard's direction.</p><p>The man reaches up to take the piece of paper in his massive hands, studying it seriously for a moment, before breaking into loud, booming laughter.</p><p>"Thirty million berries!" he declares, and the pirates around them all break into thundering applause and cheers, whooping in excitement.</p><p>Nami flinches, turning to stare around at the pirates surrounding them and wondering what the hell is going on.</p><p>Whitebeard lifts a hand to pull Luffy into an embrace, his face beaming with pride. "A respectable first bounty indeed," he says warmly. "Well done, my son."</p><p>Laughing uproariously, Luffy stretches his arms beyond their natural limits, wrapping Whitebeard in an enthusiastic embrace.</p><p>Nami watches the interaction with wide eyes, her mind completely blank as she tries to comprehend what's going on.</p><p>"Son...?" demands Usopp, sounding just as confused as she is, and Zoro turns to look around at them with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"You mean you didn't know?" he asks. "Luffy and his brothers spent several years on the Moby Dick when they were younger. They're children of Whitebeard."</p><p>Before Nami or any of the others can even think to respond, Luffy retracts his arms and steps out of Whitebeard's embrace, spinning on his heel and throwing himself into Fire Fist's open arms.</p><p>"Ace!" he calls, burying his face in the crook of the older boy's neck and hugging him tight. "It's so good to see you again! I was so surprised to find out you were the second division commander! Congrats!"</p><p>Ace laughs. Lifting one hand to knock Luffy's hat back off his head so it's hanging down his back on strings, he tousles the younger boy's hair affectionately.</p><p>"Yeah, I was surprised too. The position opened up not long before I got back to the Moby Dick, and when oyaji told me at my welcome back party that I was going to be taking over, I nearly shit myself."</p><p>The statement earns laughter from the rest of the crew.</p><p>"Come on now, Ace, stop hogging Luffy!" Marco says in the lull in conversation that follows. "He's our baby brother too, you know. You're the one that got to see him most recently anyways."</p><p>"Shishishishishi," Luffy giggles, letting go of Ace and spinning to pull Marco into an embrace.</p><p>The man returns the embrace, his expression full of affection. "How did you even manage find enough trouble in the East Blue to get a 30 million berry bounty before you entered the Grand Line anyways!?" he demands.</p><p>"We took down the three biggest bounties in the East!" Luffy declares triumphantly, lifting his hand and counting them off. "Buggy the Clown, Pirate Fleet Admiral Don Krieg, and Saw-Tooth Arlong!"</p><p>"Saw-Tooth Arlong?" asks Rakuyo, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You mean from the Sun Pirates?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Luffy confirms. "I was surprised too! Turns out Jimbei kicked him out of the Sun Pirates or something, and he a bunch of his goons decided to go terrorize my navigator's island. He blackmailed her into joining his crew and even made her cry, so we beat him up!"</p><p>"Your navigator, eh?" asks Whitebeard, his gaze sweeping over the tiny crew, before finally settling on Nami. "She must be rather good at her job, if Arlong was willing to put aside his xenophobia to have her work for him."</p><p>"Yeah!" Luffy yells. "Nami's the best navigator ever!"</p><p>"Hey!" Marco interjects, looking mock offended.</p><p>Luffy sticks his tongue out at the older man, playful and taunting.</p><p>The interaction gets a rumbling laugh out of Whitebeard, who just shakes his head fondly.</p><p>"Well, then. Are you going to introduce your crewmates to me or not, you little brat?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you thought in a comment down below!</p><p>Sorry I haven't updated my bnha fics in a while, I promise new chapters are coming soon. I'm just super focused on One Piece atm.</p><p>Anyways if you haven't already, make sure to check me out on tumblr under the url skygemspeaks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry if anyone was confused about the change in title! The old one was good, but it wasn't really working for me. </p><p>It was a good title, but after thinking on it for a while, I decided I wanted to save it for when I eventually write Ace's homecoming, whenever I get around to writing that.</p><p>This one fits the fic better anyways, I think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It doesn't take very long for the straw hat crew to get comfortable on the Moby Dick, once they realize there's no danger for them on its deck.</p><p>The partying lasts late into the night, with booze flowing freely and conversations steadily getting louder and at the same time harder to understand.</p><p>Luffy watches it all from his seat next to his father, perched on one of his armrests. One sandalled foot dangles, swinging back and forth, and coming dangerously close to kicking Ace in the head where the young division commander had passed out next to his brother in mid-sentence.</p><p>"You've found yourself some good crewmates, brat," says Whitebeard approvingly, his gaze seeking out the errant straw hats where they each mingle among his own crew. It takes him a while to pick them out, they blend in so well. There's none of the tension that usually comes when two crews unfamiliar with each other interact.</p><p>Part of it, he's sure, is to do with the fact that these are <em>Luffy's</em> nakama, and each of the Whitebeard pirates are on their very best behaviour. But part of it is also just that they're all exactly the kind of people that Whitebeard can see himself adopting into his own crew.</p><p>Luffy laughs delightedly at his approval.</p><p>"Of course! I'm going to be the pirate king one day, and I need people on my crew who will help me get there!" he says, turning to grin proudly up at his father. Then, seeing the older man's expression, he exclaims, "Ah! You better not be thinking of taking them away from me, old man! Because I'm not letting them go! You already have Marco and Thatch and everyone else, you can't have any of my crew!"</p><p>Whitebeard barks out a laugh at his words. "Don't you worry, you brat, I'm not taking any of them," he reassures, ruffling Luffy's hair. "It eases this old man's heart to know that his son has such trustworthy people watching his back. But you remember, you and your crew will always be welcome here if you ever decide you want to come back home after all."</p><p>Luffy tilts his head to the side in confusion, and blinks a couple of times.</p><p>"I'm going to be the pirate king, so the Moby Dick isn't my home anymore," he says, matter-of-factly. "I have my own ship to call home."</p><p>A sputtering laugh interrupts them just then, and Luffy turns to see Thatch approaching with a tray laden with all of Luffy's favourite foods and a wide grin stretching across his face.</p><p>"Careful what you say, Luffy," he says with a cheeky grin as he deposits the tray in the younger pirate's lap. "Or else you'll break our old man's heart!"</p><p>Luffy, who's already started stuffing his face without a second of hesitation, looks up at Thatch.</p><p>"Why would it break his heart?" he asks around his mouthful of food. "Even if we're not on the same ship, we'll still always be family. Because family is forever! Right?"</p><p>Those words, stated so casually, elicit an over-dramatic gasp from Thatch, who clutches at his chest and stares at Luffy with wide eyes for all of two seconds before rushing forward to gather him into a hug.</p><p>Clueless, Luffy returns the hug, asking, "You okay, Thatch?"</p><p>The man in question doesn't reply, but there is a yawn from next to Luffy, and the boy twists his head around at an unnatural angle to look down, where he sees that Ace has finally awoken from his impromptu nap, and is running a hand through his messy hair.</p><p>"Ignore him, Lu," he says dismissively. "Thatch is just being a drama queen. Probably over-compensating for having to be sober while everyone else is drinking themselves in a stupor."</p><p>"Ace!" Thatch snaps, his voice uncharacteristically sharp as he releases Luffy from the hug.</p><p>Luffy looks back and forth between the two of them, perplexed. "Why does Thatch have to be sober? Is he injured?" he asks.</p><p>Thatch turns a blinding grin on Luffy. "Don't worry about it, Luffy. Just got a little careless during our last scuffle. The nurses are overreacting too much, but I'm not about to be the one to tell them that, you know?"</p><p>Luffy stares at Thatch with narrowed eyes, not buying his excuse in the least. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even after not seeing the man for over five years, Luffy still knows him like the back of his hand, and it's no difficulty at all to tell when he's not being truthful.</p><p>"What happened?" he demands, turning his frown up at Whitebeard when neither Thatch nor Ace responds to him.</p><p>Whitebeard doesn't respond right away, instead looking at Luffy consideringly for a few long seconds.</p><p>Finally, he lets out a long sigh, having come to a decision.</p><p>"Oyaji," Thatch snaps, in a tone rarely directed at his captain. "The Strawhats are only with us for a short time. We don't need to ruin the night with such unpleasant topics."</p><p>"The brat deserves to know," Whitebeard responds patiently, not taking offense at his son's tone. "That man is still on the loose. Do you want Luffy to be caught off guard if their paths cross?"</p><p>Thatch frowns. "Well, no," he grumbles, still looking unhappy. "But you know what Luffy's like! If you tell him, he's just going to pick a fight the next time they meet, and you know he can't take him yet!"</p><p>"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Luffy demands, and his easy-going attitude from just minutes before has completely disappeared into the warm night. "Who are you guys talking about? Who hurt Thatchy?"</p><p>"Teach," Ace replies before either of the other two can answer, and the name is hissed out through gritted teeth, a hatred in his voice that Luffy hasn't heard in years.</p><p>Luffy snaps his head around to stare at his brother, his eyes wide in horror.</p><p>"Teach...? Like...from your division? Marshall D Teach?" he demands.</p><p>Ace gives one jerky nod of affirmation, his lips pressed together into a thin line. "The bastard stabbed him in the <em>fucking </em>back. All because Thatch just happened to have a devil fruit he wanted."</p><p>Luffy's shoulders are shaking, his gaze flitting first from his brother, to Thatch, and finally to Whitebeard, as if trying to discern whether they're messing with him.</p><p>Neither Ace nor Thatch will look him in the eyes, but Whitebeard stares steadily back with an unusually grim expression.</p><p>"He tried to <em>kill</em> Thatch!?" Luffy demands, his voice rising above the din of the party. At the sound of his angry shout, the laughter and conversation stutters into quiet, and all heads turn in their direction.</p><p>The Whitebeard pirates, despite their varying states of sobriety, have expressions of grim understanding on their faces as they realize what Luffy's talking about.</p><p>The four Straw Hat pirates, however, are completely lost.</p><p>All they know is that their captain is angrier than they've ever seen him.</p><p>The sight is unsettling.</p><p>"Is that why you're here?" he asks, looking around at all the gazes directed his way. "In Paradise? Instead of in the New World with your other ships? You're going after him, and you came to Whiskey Peak because you want to make sure I don't go after that slimy, good-for-nothing bastard. You don't think I can-"</p><p>"Enough," rumbles Whitebeard, cutting off the rest of his rant. "Luffy, you are a captain now in your own right. It is not my place to tell you where to go or what to do on your adventures."</p><p>Luffy folds his arms across his chest, gnashing his teeth together and glaring at his father in a way that says he wouldn't listen even if Whitebeard <em>did</em> try and tell him what to do.</p><p>"<em>But</em> that also means you have no say in how I deal with traitors on <em>my</em> crew," Whitebeard finishes.</p><p>"What!?" Luffy growls, getting to his feet so that he's at eye-level with the other captain. "Thatch is my family! I can't just sit back and do nothing after he was almost killed! I have a right to take action after someone hurts one of my loved ones!"</p><p>His face is inches away from his father's now, practically snarling as he holds Whitebeard's gaze.</p><p>One fist is tangled in the collar of Whitebeard's captain's coat, the other balled into an angry fist at his side.</p><p>Whitebeard doesn't even flinch.</p><p>Instead, his eyes sharpen, and Luffy lets out a choked off gasp as he feels the air grow suddenly heavy. The edges of his mind grow fuzzy, and he feels his knees go weak as he lets go of Whitebeards coat, taking a few stumbling steps back and collapsing back on his ass.</p><p>The pressure immediately dissipates.</p><p>Countless enemy pirates have been cut down for actions far less aggressive, far less disrespectful, than the way Luffy's treated Whitebeard.</p><p>Luffy knows this.</p><p>And yet, as he looks up into his father's eyes, he can't bring himself to feel any fear. </p><p>"Teach was a member of <em>my</em> crew," says Whitebeard in a quiet voice. "He raised a blade against one of his fellow crewmates. This is an internal dispute between two Whitebeard pirates and there is no place for the captain of another crew to interfere."</p><p>Luffy clenches the fabric of his shorts in his fists, unable to help the frustration building up within him.</p><p>"You're right that we're in Paradise chasing after Teach, but our being at Whiskey Peak has nothing to do with us protecting you from him. It's simply for the selfish wish of an old man to meet his youngest son for the first time in five years, and see him off on his journey."</p><p>And just like that, all of Luffy's frustration disappears, replaced instead with a fuzzy warmth.</p><p>"I don't remember you being so sentimental, old man," he grumbles under his breath as he turns away to hide his quiet pleasure.</p><p>Luffy's face flushes with embarrassment a second later however, as he realizes that the rest of the Whitebeards are still watching their interaction. Their shoulders, which had been stiff with tension during Luffy's outburst, loosened as the atmosphere lightened once more, and a good chunk of them were now sporting smug grins at how happy Whitebeard's words had made Luffy.</p><p>Averting his gaze from his delighted family, Luffy looks in the direction where he's sure he'd seen Zoro not too long ago, having an ill-fated drinking contest with some of the Whitebeard pirates.</p><p>"We're leaving!" he shouts as he drops down to the floor from his position on Whitebeard's armrest.</p><p>"What!?" the Whitebeard pirates all yell, disappointed as the four straw hat pirates extract themselves from whatever conversations they'd been having, in order to follow their captain.</p><p>"Come on, you guys have only been here for a few hours!" Ace protests. "The party's just getting started!"</p><p>"I don't care!" Luffy yells back. "I'm not just your baby brother anymore, you know! I'm a captain with my own crew! I can't spend too much time on the Moby Dick or else the Marines will think I'm one of you! It's like oyaji said, I have my own adventure, and you all have yours."</p><p>This statement earns Whitebeard more than a few scowls from his sons, who are disgruntled about Luffy leaving so early because of his words.</p><p>The old captain just smiles in exasperation.</p><p>"Oi, brat!" he calls.</p><p>Luffy, having arrived at the ladder that would lead him back down to his Going Merry, turns back to look at his father with a pout on his face. "What?" he demands.</p><p>"You know this island is a den of bounty hunters, right?" Whitebeard asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes," Luffy lies. "Leave me alone, I don't need your help dealing with them. And you-!"</p><p>His eyes cut over to the gaggle of drunk pirates who had been ready to follow him and his crewmates over the side of the ship.</p><p>"I don't remember any of you being on my crew! Sit your drunk asses back down, and if any of you tries to board my ship, Namur will be fishing you out of the sea."</p><p>The threat gets disgruntled complaints from the drunks in question, while the rest of the Whitebeards start howling with laughter.</p><p>"See ya later Luffy!" Thatch yells.</p><p>"You better wreak some havoc out there!" Marco calls with a laugh, his face beaming with a proud smile.</p><p>"If you aren't worth at least a hundred mill next time our paths cross, I don't want to see your stupid face!" Ace taunts. "Sabo's already making waves in the revolutionary army! You want him to be worried about his weakling little brother?"</p><p>"Hell no!" Luffy yells back, hopping onto the railing of the Moby Dick, and turning to look back at the Whitebeards spread across the deck before him. "I'm going to become the Pirate King and be worth more than everyone here, even oyaji!"</p><p>His words get a roar of applause from his audience, and booming laughter from Whitebeard, who grins and raises his cup of sake in salute.</p><p>"To the future Pirate King!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading to the end of this chapter! If you enjoyed it, please do leave a comment below letting me know what you thought. This fic didn't end up going where I thought it would, but I'm glad of how it turned out. It's definitely given me some ideas on what I want to write in the future for this series.</p><p>There's a quick little one-shot I'm planning on publishing in a few days, but after that, I don't know when I'll be posting anything else for this verse. I guess it depends on where my motivation goes.</p><p>Writing a fic for this early on in Luffy's journey felt pretty weird for me, I admit. Half the crew is missing! I'll have to write another fic soon set after more of the Straw Hats have joined up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>